Carla Connor
Carla Connor (née Donovan, previously Gordon and Barlow) was a character in Coronation Street from 2006 to 2016 and the co-owner of the Underworld factory. She first appeared in December 2006 and was involved in some very high profile storylines such as her involvement with Frank Foster and Peter Barlow. Carla was branded a modern day Elsie Tanner due to her ferocity but vulnerability. Carla left in Ep 8914 (26 May 2016) after she cheated on Nick Tilsley and he jilted her at their wedding. She returned to the series on Christmas, 2017. Carla is the older half sister of Rob Donovan. In a sense of irony, Carla found out that she was actually a Connor by blood as well as marriage as her father was Johnny Connor, a distant cousin of Carla's late husband Paul Connor. Carla's mother Sharon Donovan and the Connors had been neighbours for decades. Carla is played by Alison King. Biography Backstory Carla Donovan was born on the 3rd January 1975. She was the daughter of Sharon Donovan. Carla's father was Sharon's friend Johnny Connor. The Connors and Donovans were neighbours. Carla was registered as Carla Donovan on her birth certificate. Father's name left blank. Sharon had another son Rob Donovan in about 1977 after a fling with another man. Sharon later married a man called George who used to beat Carla and Rob up. Sharon was a drug dealer. In about 1992, Carla started dating her neighbour Paul Connor, unaware she was a distant relative of his. They moved away from the area but did not marry until 1999. They never had any children. 2006–2009 Carla Connor arrived in 2006. She soon became acquainted with Underworld after her and husband Paul Connor bought a share there. 2010–2012 Carla started a relationship with binman Trevor Dean. In June 2010 she was involved in a hostage situation when Tony broke out of prison, then kidnapped her and Hayley with the intent of killing them in a blaze inside Underworld. But Carla begged Tony to release Hayley, which he did. During the blaze Carla manged to untie herself and fought Tony. Using all her remaining strength, she managed to shoot Tony and flee the factory. Tony decided to remain in the factory and perished in the blaze. 2013–2016 In 2013, she married Peter Barlow but the marriage was short lived. He had cheated on her with Tina McIntyre. In 2014, Carla found out that Rob had killed Tina, Tina threatened to expose him for his dodgy deals. Rob hit her with a metal bar, killing her. He then hid the bar. Rob later confessed and Carla said he need to go to prison and do his time, Rob was later jailed. 2015 brought an unusually dramatic year for Carla. At the beginning she was involved in a minibus crash and nearly went over the edge of a quarry, if it wasn't for her being dragged out by Tracy Barlow. Although she was grateful towards Tracy for saving her life, Tracy still blamed Carla for "ruining" her wedding and having Rob arrested (even though Tracy set him up to the police in the end). Four-months following the crash Carla offered to buy Liz McDonald's share of the Rovers Return as she planned to leave with her boyfriend Tony Stewart (not knowing he was seeing Tracy and tried to obtain her share and run the pub with Tracy). Tracy was devastated that her plans were scuppered, and believing Carla deliberately set out to ruin her (despite not knowing of the scheme) she broke into Carla's flat when she was asleep on intent of killing her. But Tracy fled when she heard a toilet flush (unknowingly it was her daughter Amy) and left a candle burning. The flat went up in flames, and although Carla and Amy were saved both Kal Nazir and Maddie Heath perished. Carla blamed herself thinking she left the candle burning and went through months of guilt, which resulted in her drinking and gambling and pushing away her boyfriend Nick Tilsley. Carla later decided to end her life by driving to the quarry with Tracy and standing on the edge, which forced Tracy to confess to Carla she left the candle burning. Carla was relieved to know the truth, and although she couldn't prove Tracy indirectly started the fire her conscious was clear. But more heartbreak was in store before the year was even out. In December 2015 she discovered that Johnny Connor was her father and that she was the distant cousin of Paul, Liam and Michelle. Johnny had slept with her mother back in 1974, resulting in her birth. The confession came about as Johnny was being blackmailed by an incarcerated Rob who was bitter and vengeful about Carla "betraying" him. Carla relapsed into more gambling and drinking, and ended up sleeping with Bistro chef Robert Preston (who had just broken off with Tracy after discovering she was seeing Rob). In January 2016 Carla went to see her brother, and told him not to come looking for her once he was released. Carla then went to Johnny's kids Aidan and Kate and told them the truth, thus preventing Rob's blackmail plot once and for all. Later that month she was approached by 2 thugs who stole her handbag. She chased after them and as they were driving way, she held onto the car, wrestling the passenger who had her handbag, but she let go and fell onto the road. She was knocked unconscious and taken to hospital. In May 2016, Carla admitted to Nick, on her wedding day, that she had slept with Robert Preston. Gail slapped Carla. Carla accidentally caused a crash. Feeling there was nothing left for her in Weatherfield, she then decided to leave for Devon, a clean break away from the grimy streets of Weatherfield. She then departed for Devon on the 26th May. Off-screen: 2016–2017 Michelle went to stay with Carla in March 2017 following the breakup of her marriage with Steve, as it turned out he had fathered a child with Leanne Tilsley following a one-night stand. This revelation came shortly after Michelle was forced to give birth to her and Steve's son early and the child had passed away. After staying with Carla a few weeks Michelle returned to Weatherfield in April, with the intent to get back at Steve and get what is rightfully hers following the divorce. 2017- In late 2017, Carla had developed kidney failure, and she only informed Roy Cropper about it. In December Aidan contacted her and had a secret meeting, as he needed the money to get Underworld back up and running, but she said she had other things on her mind and left. Carla returned to the street the following day, and after speaking to Johnny he convinced her to help Aidan out. She also found out that Michelle and Robert were in trouble at the Bistro and offered to help, but Robert refused as he didn't want her help. She also found out that Michelle had robbed the Bistro in order to get the insurance to keep it afloat. Due to her problem, Carla refused to drink, which caused confusion to several people who believed she maybe pregnant. Carla was later revealed to have a liver complaint, due to drinking. In January 2018, Carla seduced her former brother in law Daniel Osbourne, even though he was 20 years younger. Although the age gap was slightly closer than when Peter Barlow had an affair with Tina McIntyre. Aidan had his kidney transplant operation and Carla was given her half brother's kidney. While recovering, Carla said she would be selling her house in Devon and moving back to Weatherfield. Carla handed her share of the factory to her half brother Aidan Connor. Aidan was very depressed and planned to take his own life He left the factory to employee Alya Nazir. Carla scoffed at this when she found out, and even tested Alya, wanting her to quit. Alya discovered the truth and took over the factory. Carla made an offer but Alya relented. Carla and her family thought of ways to get the fcatory back. Behind The Scenes *Carla was absent from February to October 2009 as Alison King went on maternity leave. *King took a second break from July to December 2012. *Carla is branded as a modern day Elsie Tanner, she has ferocity but underneath is very vulnerable. Although Carla can be very bitchy and even villainous at times, something Elsie never was. *There were some rumours that Johnny Connor may have had an affair with Carla's mother around the time Carla was concieved and he could be Carla's father, this would make Carla a Connor by blood as well as marriage, thus making her and Michelle third cousins. Johnny and Barry are 2nd cousins. **'This was later confirmed. Carla is a Connor.' *This means that as well as being sisters in law, Carla and Michelle are distant cosuins, seeing as Michelle's brother was a relation of Carla's father Johnny Connor. *It was originally reported that Alison King would be taking another break, this time in 2016. However in January 2016 it was confirmed she would be permanently departing the show. *The door was left open for Alison to return to the show, which was always possible as her character Carla was a major character. Carla returned in December 2017. Memorable info Appearances: 1 December 2006–2 February 2009, 19 October 2009–16 July 2012, 10 December 2012–26 May 2016, 22 December 2017– Born: 3rd January 1975 Full Name:Carla Connor (Nee Donovan, later Barlow) Parents: Sharon Donovan and Johnny Connor Siblings: Rob Donovan (half, same mother), Aidan Connor (half, same father), Kate Connor (half, same father) Spouse: Paul Connor (1999-2007), Tony Gordon (2008-2009), Peter Barlow (2013-2015), Nick Tilsley (2016) Third Cousins: Paul Connor, Liam Connor, Michelle Connor Fourth cousins once removed: Alex Neeson, Ruairi McDonald Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2006. Category:Connors. Category:Barlows. Category:Factory Owners Category:Coronation Street businesswomen. Category:Coronation Street bad girls. Category:1975 Births Category:1999 Marriages Category:2008 Marriages Category:2014 Marriages Category:2016 Marriages Category:Fictional English People of Irish Descent.